


Anime One and Two Shots

by Uidafriz



Series: Anime One and Two Shots [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Parade (Anime), Diabolik Lovers, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uidafriz/pseuds/Uidafriz
Summary: Title says it all. Just some fluff, smut, and whatever else. Starring you and your favourite anime/manga characters!





	1. Rin Matsouka ~ Pretty Odd

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Just comment below who and what you'd like me to write about.

This is a short song fic for Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco I suggest listening to the song while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fwKqGNW8Ns

 

   It was tiring. Everyone around you could see it was taking it's toll on you, but only you yourself could actually feel it. Is this what all the movies and books constantly drag on about? Were you actually experiencing love? Love was a strong word, and with it came an infinite amount of interpretations. You liked things to be direct and clear. Just like the water. The water you and him were all too familiar with. Love wasn't something that you could easily understand and conquer, therefore, it had no place within your heart. You were a winner after all, and refused to be defeated by such naive ideals.

 

_If all our life is but a dream Fantastic posing greed_

_Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea_

_For diamonds do appear to be_

_Just like broken glass to me_

 

*******************************************

   

"Y/n? Hello?" Rin inquired from the opposite end of the lake.

 

"Why aren't you swimming?" You abruptly snapped back to reality, realizing you must have spaced out.

 

"Oh, uh, sorry it's just that i've been thinking about well... us.... and I just don't..." You quietly mumbled.

   

Rin began to swim closer to you, stopping when he reached your side. You tilted your head upwards to see a look of slight confusion on his face. He leaned down, moving his head towards your left ear, placing his hands on your lower back.

 

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." He teasingly whispered into my ear. Oooh, so that's how he wants to play it...

 

"I said to buzz off, and go make out with some Polaroids of Haruro" You smirked, wiggling out of the red heads loose grasp, splashing his face in the process.

 

 His skin reflecting the moonlight, which bled beautifully through the surrounding camphor trees and cottages. He didn't flinch in the slightest, due to the fact that he was already soaked from swimming. He groaned a bit though, irritated with your constant questioning of his sexuality (as his masculinity was far, far too fragile).

 

"I'm not gay, you asshat. I love you, not Haru.." He grumbled.

 

 Your little smirk faded, and you went silent. Even your breathing had quieted down. You took a second to collect your thoughts before...

 

"I know, Rin. You know I love to tease you." despite the lightheartedness of your words, the tone in which you delivered those words seemed blank.

 

Devoid of feelings, devoid of Y/n.

 

"Why do you call him 'Haruro' anyways?" Matsuoka prodded.

 

 You let a small smile shine through. A genuine one, which didn't go unnoticed by the man in front of you. He loved to see you smile, but wasn't so fond of the fact that you smiled upon the mention Haru. His rivalry with the stoic swimming prodigy had definitely cooled down significantly since 2nd year, but he couldn't help but feel jealous when you spoke of him. You swam over and sat against some of the rocks at the edge of the lake, beckoning Rin closer, only to rest your head on his shoulder once he sat beside you. You let silence envelope the both of you before you answered his question.

 

"...I suppose it's because it makes it feel more personal. I used to call him that when we were kids after all. I mean, in a few months we will all have graduated. Gone our own separate ways. It just makes me feel like I have a closer bond with him. One I want to cherish before we inevitably get separated. I've been friends with him for nearly as long as you have, so I just wanna hold onto the friendship I have, as tightly as I can, before it's too late.." You slowly explained, whilst the red head played with your hair.

 

 He hummed in what seemed to be agreement.

 

"Why don't you still call me by my nickname? If I can recall correctly, it was something like 'Sharky'.." He mumbled, sounding almost disheartened.

 

 You giggled.

 

"You don't need one silly. I'm not afraid of losing you. No matter what happens, I could never imagine us being apart." Subtly blushing after you realized what you had said.

   

Rin seemed to have been affected in a similar fashion. He continued to pet your hair before timidly speaking up again.

 

"So, does that mean you love me back?"

 

 You turned your focus towards him, you leaned in, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. You slowly pulled away, but not by much, as he wrapped his muscular arms around your waist, and pulled you into his lap, facing him.

 

"I don't know, Rin. All I know is that when it comes to you, I always seem to act pretty odd..." you remark, letting your glazed gaze fall towards the bright white moon, illuminating the crisp night sky.

 

_Through playful lips made of yarn_

_That fragile Capricorn Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves_

_I know the world's a broken bone_

_But melt your headaches, call it home_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

 

 

   Rain began to fall from the thick clouds above, and steadily became heavier and heavier. You and Rin remained in the same position, just observing the sky. When you were looking in a different direction then he was, he allowed his eyes to let go of a few rain drops themselves. He wanted you to believe. He wanted you to love him. But above all else, he wanted you to be happy. If denying love made you happy, he would not oppose you doing it...no matter how much it killed him inside.

 

_And then she said she can't believe_

_Genius only comes along In storms of fabled foreign tongues_

_Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs_

_Northern downpour sends its love_


	2. Ayato Kirishima ~ Priyome (1/2)

**Priyome- A Russian term for simple strategic devices that depend on pawn structure.** _______________________________________________________________________________

    The future seemed so bright just a few years ago. You were an honour student, a teachers pet, had a wealthy family, and a cute boyfriend. Everything was expected to go perfectly for you. With you're wealth and luck, you'd likely never have to work a day in your life. Unfortunately for you, this streak of luck would not prove to stand the test of time. By the time you were of age to begin post-secondary education, you found yourself single, out of school, smoking a cigarette, and living alone in a shady apartment. You would've never thought that you'd one day be cut off from your steady flow of cash, and left to fend for yourself. You had been waited on, hand-and-foot, since you were an infant.

    It was approximately 11:00 o'clock at night. About an hour ago, you had finished your shift at the local pub, where you worked as a bartender. After the lengthy bus ride you were excited to have some time to yourself to relax. Maybe have yourself a little snack...Maybe read a book?

    You walked onto your small balcony, closing the thin glass door behind you. This glass may have been crystal clear in it's prime, but it's thick and hard layer of grime rendered it almost completely opaque. As cheesy as it sounds, it reminded you of yourself. You used to be what everybody desired to be. Now you were that one sleazy piece of trash that passerby's would sneer at.

    _Dirty._

    You sat yourself down on your plastic chair, flipped to page 81 of The Hanged Man's MacGuffin. This particular copy was picked up from the library last Wednesday, during one of Sen Takatsuki's latest book signings. She has one hell of a pretty face, but there is something off about her...

    By now it was past midnight, and page 81 had rapidly turned into page 320. A few sentences into this page, you recalled a recent encounter with with Ayato, which occurred in the local convenience store. He was tall, over-confident, and a rude son-of-a-bitch, much like the new character being introduced in the story. You couldn't reach the shelf you needed to, in order to retrieve the cough drops you were purchasing. Being a true gentleman, he took zero initiative to grab the cough drops from the high-height, and give it to you. No instead he just stared at you, scoffing. He made no moves to assist you until you told him to. Not that you believed women needed constant assistance from men, but there are times when a helpful man is much appreciated. Once he grabbed the product you were trying to purchase, he tossed it at you. You failed to catch. He gave a small, rude smirk, before muttering about how you were pathetic. That smirk of his, it was so fucking irrita- Never mind. You were really tempted to punch him in the face. Hard. You raised your fist, but changed your mind last second. Instead, you gave him a light punch to the shoulder, and stuck your tongue out at him in a teasing manner. You would have definitely hurt him if it wasn't a public situation. Totally. It had nothing to do with his pretty eyes, or his bad-ass hair. Yep, nothing to do with that at all.....

    ...Ah, who are you kidding. He was hot, and as your stereotypical straight female with a vagina, you were weak to the hot, bad boy types. Even if he was a dick wad, you didn't really want to hurt him. Let's be real though, even your hardest punch would probably leave him unaffected. He was quite strong. __________________________________

    Your tall wine glass had been through multiple refills, and you could definitely feel it. The words on the pages had become too blurry to comprehend, so you closed the book up, and prepared to call it a night. After all, morning would come early. With the book you love so dearly tucked under your arm, you headed back inside to your bedroom, curled up on your mattress, and closed your eyes. Ready to drift into slumber.

___________________________________

    ***DING DING***

    "GAH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!!"

 

    You were startled by a loud and sudden sound that came from your cell phone. You had received a text. Your hand fumbled to locate your phone, tangled up in your sheet. Once you located it, you checked your phone to see who had texted you, and what they had texted you about.

   

    '...Unknown number? Who is texting me at 1:00 am?'

 

    You entered your pass code, **6744** , and viewed the contents of the text.

 

  "Git outsighed" 'Wow, great grammar, dip-shit.'

 

  You reluctantly flopped out of your den of pillows. Your tired body resembling a that of a sloth's, climbing out of it's tree to go take it's monthly shi- stop it. That's disgusting, and very unrelated.

 

    Your mess of a ghoul body stumbled out and around your bedroom, back onto your balcony. It's a miracle that you didn't break anything whilst attempting to navigate around in your half-asleep state. There, sitting on your plastic chair, was the guy from the convenience store. Or, to be more specific, an old frenemy of yours. The younger brother of Touka Kirshima, **Ayato**.

.....

..........

   

"Um, hi?" You questioned.

 

  His tall figure raised his head from it's previous low-hanging position. Phone in his left hand, as if ready to fire you off another text, had you not come outside. His glazed eyes made contact with your sleepy ones. He lazily replies:

 

  "Hey."

 

  Before looking back down at his phone, texting God knows who.

 

    "What, uh. What's up?" You inquired, trying to keep the awkwardness of the situation at bay.

 

  "Nothing." He quickly and rudely responded.

 

  Wow, blunt us ever.

 

  "...Ah. Well, that's nice. Mind telling me how you found my house? Why you're on my porch? In my chair? At 1 in the morning!?" You shot back.

 

    If he was going to take that type of tone when speaking to you, you had no issue with returning it right back.

 

    He shuffled out of the chair to stand, and leaned himself against the railing, facing you.

 

    "There." He muttered.

 

    You were confused. "Hmm?"

 

    "You said I was in your chair. I'm out of it now. Are you gonna sit your cute little ass in it, or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?"

 

    "The chair is not the issue." You pulled your lighter out of your back pocket, playing with it.

 

    "Yeah, of course not. It's open for you to sit in now. Problem solved." He smirked.

 

    "You know that's not what I meant, stop dancing around my questions. Why are you here?" You were getting impatient.

 

    You just stood there watching the little bright flame appear and disappear each time you flicked your lighter, awaiting a response.

 

   You were entranced by the tiny, warm, and dancing flame. Unbeknownst to you, Ayato was staring at it to. The two of you bathed in uncomfortable silence for the next 3 straight minutes, before he finally decided to speak up.

 

    "Smoking kills, you know. I don't really wanna kiss a girl who tastes like an ashtray."

 

    "Smoking kills? Yeah, maybe if you're human. I'm fine.." You prepared to light a cig for yourself, before he grabbed the dart from between your fingers and tossed it over the damp balcony, onto a muddy puddle next to the curb.

 

    "Date." He stated, turning his attention back to you.

 

    "Huh?"

 

    "I'm taking you out on a date. Like I said before, I don't want to be making out with you if you taste like the remnants of a cremated grandmother."

 

  "ITS ONE IN THE MORNING."

 

    "Yeah, I don't mind."

 

  "But I do!"

 

    "Don't be stubborn. We're leaving now."

 

  "...Whatever, _tch_. You better be buying me a coffee though, if you expect me to stay awake."

 

  "Shut up, bitch. You're lucky I actually want to hang out with somebody like you. Don't go making demands."

 

    "....Dick."

 

    "Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow, questioning if you were really brave enough to insult him like that.

 

    "Nothing." You said, imitating his blunt tone from earlier.

 

    He smirked.

 

  He smirked, and lunged towards you, quickly flipping you up and over his shoulder. Akin to a rag doll, or a small, temper-tantrum-throwing, child. He stood up on the balcony railing, and hopped down the 2 stories. Hopped down whilst you thrashed around the entire time.

.........

....................

_______________________________________________

"Fine." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

 

"'Fine' what?" You inquired, now that you we walking next to him, rather than hanging off his shoulder.

 

He looked slightly to the ground, avoiding your gaze

 

"...I'll buy you your stupid coffee."

 

A ghost of a blush dusted his cheeks, but only momentarily.

 

It's not as if he actually cared about dumb things like this. Dates? Holding hands? Being spontaneously romantic (well, romantic for him)? It was just strategic.

 

**Networking: The act of interacting with other people to exchange information and develop contacts, especially to further one's career.**

    He couldn't allow himself to catch any legitimate feelings for you. It would negatively affect the mission. This was all in his strategy, and he knew he couldn't fuck it up. He didn't enjoy playing the role of the charmer very much, but this would only be temporary. Soon he could forget you, and move on. Maybe he could one day he could go out with a girl who he actually cared about. But not until he has gathered what he needed from you.

This was all merely a chess game. One he intended to win.

_You were a pawn, not a queen._

......

...............

"A pawn, not a queen."

 

You cocked your eyebrow.

 

"Did you say something just now Ayato?" You asked, adjusting your scarf to cover your cold ears.

 

**"..No."** Came his smooth reply, as he reached down to grasp your hand in his.

**"I said nothing at all."**


	3. Reiji Sakamaki x Reader ~ Cold;Colder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressing as heck

 

   Sat on the edge of the bed, you stared blankly out the window in front of you. The moon being the only source of light you could see. After one final gulp of blood, he noticed your distracted gaze, and lack of a pained expression. He followed your gaze to the window, standing up and walking towards said window.

He stood there for a few silent moments, basking in the moonlight.

 

The room was cold, but he seemed colder.

 

   He ran his hand across the window sill, as if inspecting for dust.

   There was no dust.

   Maybe he was just stalling the inevitable.

 

 

 "Do you realize how similar you are to her? Cordelia I mean." He cut the silence of the room, his voice retaining a very calm tone, still with his back towards you.

   Under normal conditions you would reply, but it didn't seem like he was really aiming to get a reply.

   "You know I'm not attracted to overly promiscuous women, so why did you jump from myself to Shu?"

   You said nothing, only looked down at your feet.

   Reiji chuckled softly.

   "Well, it wouldn't be the first time an important woman pushed me aside in lieu of that good-for-nothing."

 

 

   Any minute now he would return to you, and finish you off. Ending your life, just like that. You know, it's funny, you never thought your life would end at the hands of another person, but maybe you were okay with it. Maybe you weren't. You didn't know, but it didn't matter.  Your life had become property of Reiji the day you met him, you just didn't know it until you got too close. When you slept with Shu it wasn't exactly consensual, but no effort of saying that would ever convince Reiji, or erase the damage it had done to his already damaged mind. The word "waste" came to mind. A waste of life.

 

   The curtains made a startling sound as Reiji whipped them closed.  He returned to the bed, sitting on the edge next to you.  You turned your head to face him. Despite the little amount of light, you could still somewhat see him. He locked eyes with you. They held their typical serious gaze. As the two of you continued your prolonged, wordless eye contact, you noticed his brows began to concave, forming a slight upward curve towards the front end of each brow. This transformed his expression to a softer, almost sad look. 

 

 "Reiji...I'm so..sorry..." you whispered, eyes welling up.

 

   You weren't sorry for anything you did, because you didn't do anything wrong.  You were just sorry for how things played out. How everything played out. Sorry that it was Shu of all people, sorry that Reiji felt second once again, sorry that his upbringing made him so unable to understand.

 

   The tears started to roll down your cheeks, as you pulled you gaze away from him. Tilting your head to your left side, you prepared for him to drain the rest of your blood, giving up any fight you had left in you.

 

   His long hand grasped the back of your head, yanking your hair slightly. You squeezed your eyes together tightly, bracing your self.

   Your head was pulled so you were once again facing him. You cautiously peeled your eyes back open, confused.

   He brought his face in, until he was just about 10cm from your face. He stared at you for a second, before leaning in closer, and pressing his lips to yours.

   Instantly you reacted and responded to the kiss. You were helpless when it came to him. Within a few moments, that kiss became much more than just a kiss. Clothes were shedding off both of your bodies rapidly, hands were roaming were they shouldn't roam, and you both were eliciting groans and moans that you would be ashamed of others hearing. You didn't know why you were going through with this, but you were just relieved he hadn't killed you.

 

   The whole experience was loveless. Sex for the sake of sex. A way to vent out frustration. The way it always was with the two of you, despite how much you loved him. Sweaty as you were, you didn't feel warm.

   It didn't end with cuddling. It ended with him leaving.

 

   Straightening out his dress shirt, he stood up and made his way to the door. Glancing back towards you, you could see his expression had returned to it's usual state.

 

 "By daybreak you will be gone. I don't want you here." He stated, not shying away from glaring directly at you.

 

 "Why not just kill me than?" You wondered aloud in a monotone voice, while buttoning back up your blouse.

 

 A sly side smirk took residence upon his face.

 

 "Well, that would simply be a useless task. You will eventually die, alone in life and completely unfulfilled.  That's much better revenge than killing you could ever be."

 

   And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

 

The room may have been cold, but he was _definitely_ colder.

 


End file.
